Entre el amor y el sexo
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Hermione, descubre cual es el deseo más recóndito y oscuro del profesor de pociones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, no suelo hacer esto, teniendo proyectos inconclusos; sin embargo he considerado hacer una pequeña excepción. Llevo algunas horas si dormir, así que si, el capítulo es ligeramente corto; pido las disculpas respectivas.

Este fan fic, está dedicado a todo lector que se sienta identificado con el, a los lectores de "el príncipe y la sangre sucia" y; a todos los que me han leído u oído mencionar alguna vez.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Hermione corría por todo el pasillo. Se había levantado tarde. Había estado haciendo hasta muy tarde, un trabajo sobre "la transfiguración de objetos" y, alejó completamente de su mente que ese día; tendría un examen con Snape.

- ¡OH no! ¡Llegaré tarde!- exclamó, acomodándose la túnica mientras corría con desespero. Algunos estudiantes tuvieron que apartarse de su camino violentamente, puesto que estaban propensos a; chocar con ella.

Sus amigos, se preguntaban donde estaba. Ella no solía retrasarse, ni mucho menos. Ron emitió un suspiro de frustración, cuando había esperado por unos minutos a su amiga en; el salón. Pensaron luego, que ella ya había bajado, dado su retraso y; decidieron irse a desayunar.

No se le vio en todo el desayuno, y eso; ya comenzaba a preocuparles. Le preguntaron a Ginny, quien antes de partir hacia su aula correspondiente; indicó que no la había visto salir del dormitorio. ¿Se habría quedado dormida, la perfecta Hermione?

Ron se sintió un poco apenado, muy anormal en él. Había estado hasta tarde, presionando a Hermione para que, corrigiera su trabajo que; creyó que era por su culpa. Y, ¡apenas había ojeado la libreta de pociones! Seguro reprobaría ese examen, como siempre.

Pociones. No había quien pudiese decir que había sacado un "supera las expectativas" exceptuando Draco; por supuesto. Las clases de Snape eran extremadamente tediosas y, dentro; parecían no tener fin. El aula era lo suficientemente oscura y fría como para, erizarte los vellos de la nuca y; lo suficientemente tétrica como para tener pesadillas.

El profesor le hacía honor a su casa. Sarcástico, irónico, con una sonrisa dispar y burlista; con una selecta preferencia. Sin duda, su comportamiento era tan viperino como; cualquier serpiente. Por supuesto, los Slytherins lo adoraban, siempre sus fechorías pasaban por debajo de la mesa en; su presencia. Draco era el maestro, él sabía como cometer dichas fechorías; y luego ronronear como gatito sobre el regazo del jefe de su casa.

Habían perdido innumerables cantidades de puntos en presencia de Snape y, parecía que ese día sería; otro momento para perderlos. Ron apoyó su cabeza con pesar sobre la mesa del comedor. Su madre, le había indicado que si, no aprobaba la materia ese año; su padre y ella no le regalaría una escoba nueva para su cumpleaños.

Con Harry pasaba algo similar, aunque no lo mismo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, a que Snape lo reprobase. Parecía siempre, encontrar la forma de hacerlo, y de hacerle pasar un mal día. Aunque, él no era ningún cerebro en la clase. No como su amiga Hermione.

Hermione, siempre trataba de ayudarles lo más que podía. Pero ellos, eran demasiado cabezas huecas como para; prestar la debida atención que la materia requería. Se cansaba de indicarles las formas correctas, de elaborar las pociones. Pero, Ron lo único que sabía hacer era; dejar caer los frascos y romperlos. ¡Un día, se presentó en la enfermería; con un brazo reducido a menos de su diámetro original! Se imaginó su cabeza estampada en la pared, cual papel tapiz.

* * *

Siguió corriendo entonces, escaleras abajo con; miras hacia el vestíbulo. Era casi la hora de entrar, y sabía que Snape; no toleraba los retrasos de ninguna índole. Resbaló un poco, cuando sus zapatillas patinaron en el pulido suelo. Parecía que, Peeves había hecho una broma y; Flich se vio obligado a limpiar el suelo.

Pasó entre los objetos que recogía el hombre, bajo las risas del poltergeist y, siguió escaleras abajo hacia; las mazmorras. Azorada, brincó los escalones y notó con pesar, que ya los demás habían entrado.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? No podía quedarse afuera y meditar para siempre. Tomó aire, y se decidió a entrar. Comenzó a abrir la puerta sigilosamente, a la espera de que; Snape no hubiese llegado aún.

Emitió un suspiro de alivio, cuando no lo vio al frente. Sin embargo, notó con cierta confusión; como sus amigos trataban de decirle algo sin mover la boca. Iba a preguntarles, pero sintió un suave frufrú detrás de ella. Ya, se lo estaba imaginando.

Era el profesor, estaba parado tras ella y; la observaba con una mueca de burla en los labios. Iba a disculparse por el retraso, pero él no estaba para escucharla. Se encaminó hacia el frente de la clase y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Parece, que las cobijas por fin; han dejado ir a la señorita Granger.

Snape se detuvo, para dejar que los alumnos rieran ante; su sonrojado rostro. Luego de que se burlaran lo suficiente, continuó aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

- Ya la creíamos enferma, la clase estaba tan calmada y sin; molestas interrupciones- suspiró, con tedio.

Le indicó que se sentara, aún mientras los estudiantes reían. Los Gryffindor, lo observaron con una expresión de disgusto, mientras Hermione se ocultaba tras su largo y greñudo cabello. Dejó caer su mochila hasta sus pies, y se mantuvo sin levantar la cabeza.

- Te lo dije Hermione, deberías dejar de quedarte hasta tarde- refirió Ron, dándose suaves toques con la pluma en la cara.

- ¡Pero si, apenas y pude terminar mi trabajo; gracias a ti!- le espetó, aún sonrojada y molesta.

- Si hubieses sido más rápida, quizás hubieses terminado antes.

- ¿Rápida? ¡Hasta tu nombre estaba mal escrito!

Snape colocó con un súbito golpe la hoja del examen sobre el puesto de Hermione, luego los observó a ambos con una mirada mortífera. Lo mismo hizo en el puesto de Ron.

- Sus peleas conyugales, procuren realizarlas en otra parte- comentó suavemente, alzando la voz- a nosotros no nos incumbe si; se han peleado.

Ron sonrojado como un nabo, fingió concentrarse en su prueba mientras; Hermione fingía lo mismo. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, no había estudiado lo suficiente y; temía reprobar. Snape se devolvió hasta su lugar, admiró el reloj y; luego levantó la vista hacia los estudiantes.

- Tienen exactamente, treinta minutos para resolverlo. Al que descubra, haciendo algo distinto, tenga por seguro que; deseará no haberlo hecho. ¡Empiecen!

Snape se paseaba lentamente entre los puestos. Se detuvo por un momento, para admirar la hoja que; Harry trataba de llenar. Sonrió nuevamente y, siguió caminando. En cuanto, pasó al lado de Neville; se mantuvo por unos largos instantes negando con la cabeza.

A Ron no parecía irle mejor que ella, tachaba a cada segundo las palabras que escribía en el borrador, y parecía frustrado. Sin duda, necesitaba su ayuda, y trataba de mirarla de reojo. Pero como él, ella escribía vagamente.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Dios santo! Snape iba a burlarse de ella hasta el final de sus días. Miró hacia los lados, a una chica parecía irle tan bien. ¿Y si miraba un poco? ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

Hizo el intento, pero estaba tan nerviosa que; creyó haberse delatado. Jamás en su vida había copiado, y no quería empezar a hacerlo. Lo había visto tan natural en sus amigos que; hasta parecía fácil. Pero, nunca lo habían hecho tal vez, con Snape observándolos.

Pero, tampoco podía reprobar eso sin duda; afectaría sus perfectas calificaciones. ¿Qué pensarían todos, cuando vieran aquello? Siquiera Ron podría creerlo. ¿Y si Snape le contaba a Mcgonagall? ¿Y si la descubría copiándose?

Miró nuevamente hacia los lados con lentitud, su corazón latía con fuerza y ella; estaba al borde del asiento. Sus manos sudaban frío, mientras que en su estómago s conformaba un vórtex.

- Quedan diez minutos- habló Snape, su voz le sobresaltó inmediatamente.

¡Diez minutos! ¡Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que copiar! Se inclinó suavemente sobre su puesto, y trató de observar el examen que; resolvía la chica a su lado. Todo iba bien, había copiado parcialmente la primera respuesta y, la segunda. Sólo deseaba que ella, se moviera un poco más y podría.

- ¡Granger!- gritaron a su lado, ella no se movió; no podía- ¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

Los chicos dejaron de escribir, el rasgar de las plumas se detuvo en un santiamén. Todos parecían entender, lo que Snape había querido decir y; sabían lo que se suscitaba luego.

- ¿Acaso la querida y perfecta Gryffindor, Hermione Granger; trataba de copiar?- musitó Snape, saboreando cada una de las palabras que; estaba diciendo.

- No yo, yo no estaba- balbuceó ella, en defensa de un caso perdido.

- No claro, el profesor debe ver a Madam Promfey por que; ve cosas que no son. Granger, noticia; la he descubierto copiándose.

Más risas se suscitaron dentro del aula. Aquellos que conocían a Hermione, simplemente no podían creer lo que sucedía. ¡Hermione intentaba copiar un examen! ¡Fin del mundo!

- Me encantaría saber, la razón de esto- criticó, quitándole la hoja- es sin duda, un día sin igual.

Apenada, Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras; los demás continuaban y era la única sin una hoja sobre su puesto. Luego de que terminase el tiempo y, la clase se terminara; ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

Antes de poder salir, Snape le pidió que se quedase. Sus amigos se despidieron de ella, y le indicaron que; la verían luego en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione, enojada consigo misma; soltó la mochila y se acercó al escritorio del hombre.

Éste la observó detenidamente y sin parpadear por unos segundos. Luego de ello, volvió a esbozar una suave sonrisa, y se acomodó en el asiento. Sostuvo entre sus pálidos dedos el examen y, comenzó a hablar; sin esconder la emoción en su voz.

- Está castigada Granger- comentó- la veré hoy a las ocho en mi despacho.

- Pero señor, yo no.

- A las ocho, y ahora desaparezca.

Sin derecho a réplica, la joven se devolvió a recoger sus cosas y; a salir del aula. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que era mucho mejor reprobar y; tener que soportar sus burlas. Pero no, ella prefirió hacerlo a "lo Ron"

Sin duda, iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viese. Ya no corregiría más trabajos, de nadie. Inclusive los de Harry. Se detuvo en la torre y, lanzó con fiereza su mochila sobre la cama. Luego, se lanzó ella también, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y luego dando un golpetazo sobre la cama.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Como si de verdad, hubiese podido copiarse en la clase de Snape. ¿Qué pensaría Mcgonagall si se enterase? Ese sería, un evento que no podría soportar. ¡Y ahora, a las ocho tenía un castigo! ¿Por qué no iba Ron por ella? Él había tenido la maldita culpa de ello. Quizás podría transformarlo en ella, y someterle a ese bochornoso suceso.

Decidió no salir del dormitorio, se quedaría allí todo el tiempo. No importaba, que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella; no tenía las ganas para ver a una ridícula pelotita dorada brincando de un lado al otro ¡Noticia! ¡Las pelotas no tienen alas! ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea?

Tomó una siesta, siquiera sin bajar a comer. Estaba tan enojada, que creyó que vomitaría cualquier cosa que; se llevase a la boca. Sintió como entraban y salían las chicas, como hablaban de las prácticas pero; ella estaba en su propio mundo.

Pronto anocheció, mucho más rápido de lo que quiso. Había estado revisando su guía de Astronomía, desde ahora; estudiaría por adelantado. Emitió un suspiro, fastidiada. Se acercaba ya, la hora para ver a Snape.

Introdujo sus libros en el baúl, y se alistó para dirigirse hasta su despacho. Sin duda, se imaginaba que; Mcgonagall estaría allí. Imaginaba también, la cantidad de puntos que; serían deducidos del contador por su culpa.

Bajó los escalones con lentitud, dio gracias de que; allí no estuviesen ni Harry ni Ron. Salió de la torre, y comenzó a caminar hacia su cita segura con un doble castigo. Uno de Minerva, uno del profesor.

Aún podía escuchar como, las risas retumbaban en el salón de clases. Era tan estúpido, siempre burlándose de ella; siempre beneficiando a su asquerosa casa. Ya sentía, en ese momento; lo que sentía Harry cuando hacían mención de Snape frente a él.

Llamó suavemente y, esperó hasta que éste pidiera que pasase. Por un momento, pensó que éste quería dejarla afuera ya que; no respondía y hacía un fuerte frío. Tiritó suavemente y se abrazó para calentarse.

Entonces, la puerta cedió con un perezoso movimiento. Ella se adentró, nerviosa y; miró a su alrededor. Como siempre, había poca luz y; las velas hacían ese papel. Pensó que no había nadie, pero una voz suave la hizo brincar del susto.

- Bienvenida señorita Granger- cierre la puerta.

Eso hizo la chica, aún sin ubicar al hombre. Se mantuvo de pie, esperando hasta que éste, apareciera frente a ella pero; no sucedió. Sin embargo, continuó hablándole.

- Camine, yo le diré cuando debe detenerse.

La chica suspiró caminando a través del despacho. ¿Hasta donde quería que fuese? ¿Habría una tarea más adelante? ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía como, sus pies temblaban mientras caminaba. Pensó que eso no tenía fin, hasta que; él hombre le pidió que se detuviera.

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía con exactitud; si eso era parte del despacho. Sintió que se burlaba de ella, y estaba dispuesta a irse; cuando dos manos la sostuvieron de la cadera. Luego de ello, sacaron su varita de su bolsillo.

- ¿Pro? ¿Profesor?- musitó ella, temblando ligeramente.

- Ahora, cumplirá con el castigo.

Entonces lo supo, ¡Estaba dentro de su habitación! Había una enorme cama al final, con sábanas blancas y un cobertor negro sobre ella. Era lo suficientemente espacioso, como para alojar a dos personas con tranquilidad. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, trató de moverse; pero él no había quitado sus manos de su cadera.

Separó una de sus manos de su cadera y; sacó su varita. Con ella hizo un leve movimiento; y la puerta se cerró con un delicado movimiento. Rodeó la habitación y se sentó en la cama con mucha parsimonia.

- Quítese la camisa- le dijo, con una sonrisa suave.

- Pero señor- musitó ella, nerviosa y sollozando.

- ¿No querrá que hable con Minerva y; le diga lo desobediente que es o sí? o ¿Quiere que le diga, lo que ha hecho?

Hermione volvió a temblar, sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas. Con varita en mano, Snape volvió a sonreirle y la alzó frente a su rostro.

- Hágalo, si no quiere que se la quite yo.

Sin saber que hacer, Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y comenzó a levantarse la camisa. Snape ladeó su cabeza y, la apoyó en una de sus manos; sin despegarle la vista.

- Espere. Hágalo lentamente.

Hermione gimoteó, mientras lentamente se sacaba la camisa por sobre los hombros. Se mantuvo con ella, frente a su pecho; apretándola fuertemente. Snape hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Suéltela- le indicó.

Eso hizo Hermione, quedando cubierta; solamente por el sujetador. Snape meditó por unos segundos, luego de ello volvió a indicarle otra orden; sonriendo nuevamente.

- Ahora, quítese la falda.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, deseaba escapar pero sabía que la habían encerrado. Depositó sus temblorosas manos, sobre el cierre de la falda y allí se mantuvieron. La chica estaba pasmada, no podía moverse. Snape, volvió a gruñir una orden.

- Quítesela- espetó, amenazadoramente.

Hermione la dejó caer nerviosa, tratando de tapar su cuerpo "casi" desnudo. Snape se mantuvo observándola, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos. Ondeó la varita perezosamente y; luego de ello se dirigió a ella.

- Ahora, ven hasta mí.

Ella prefirió morirse en ese mismo instante que, caminar hacia él. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, pero éste; la haló de un brazo y la obligó a caer sobre él. Pudo sentir con cierto asco, como apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello; junto a su cabello. Parecía respirar su aroma.

- No me gustaría que repruebes- susurró, en su oído- ¿A tí tampoco te gustaría no es así?

Deslizó una de sus manos, por su vientre hasta, uno de sus pechos; apenas rozándolo. Hermione siguió llorando, mientras éste; trazaba finos círculos sobre su espalda.

La separó de él y deslizó una mano desde su rostro hasta la longitud de su cuerpo. Le mantuvo la vista fija por unos segundos más y luego, desató el sujetador que; cayó al suelo suavemente.

La admiró, era tan hermosa como; se la imaginaba. Con una de sus manos, limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro; manteniendo la vista fija sobre los almendrados ojos que; rehuían de él.

- Los Gryffindors, son valientes- suurró, tomando su labios de improvisto.

Hermione no supo que hacer, por más que quizo moverse; Snape mantenía aprisionadas sus manos con las suya. La chica no se dejaba besar, no despegaba los labios así que, rozó suavemente una de sus piernas con la suya y ésta; soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Eso le permitió entrar, y explorarla totalmente con su lengua.

No pudo evitarlo, nunca lo había sentido antes. Soltó un débil gemido, y eso pareció decir que deseaba más de lo que quería. Ante aquello, las manos del hombre bajaron finamente hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por unos pequeños segundos antes de; descender y tomar uno de sus pechos con sus labios.

- Hermosa Hermione- susurró, dulcemente.

TBC.

Bien, estoy ya por salir del trabajo. He pedido permiso, no me siento muy bien y quiero dormir. Unos besos, saludos.


	2. Culpa

Hola. Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero mi enfermedad me mermó (Gracias de corazón por sus reviews). Dediqué lo que había escrito para "El príncipe y la sangre sucia" y; ahora estoy aquí. Leí, que una lectora menciona que; se parece a "Amor entre las Sábanas" En realidad, no es ni remotamente parecido; y espero que quede desmostrado más adelante. Si existe inconveniente, se le elimina tranquilamente.

Saludos.

S's Lady

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:** Culpa

Trató de abrir los ojos, alrededor de siete veces pero; sus párpados le pesaban. Había algo pesado sobre una de sus manos y, sobre su cabeza; sus cabellos oscilaban con suavidad. Al final, desistió y una enorme jaqueca le precedió. Snape estaba inclinado hacia ella, retirando sus cabellos de su frente. Parecía tenso, y le medía la temperatura con su mano.

Su otra mano estaba sobre la suya, al parecer inconcientemente. Al observar con detenimiento el momento, se veía; que estaban dentro de la enfermería. No se sabía con exactitud qué había pasado.

"Hermione ha caído en un estado de coma" Exclamaba la enfermera con un tono de voz agudo y preocupado. Sin duda, no se haya explicación sobre el por qué; Hermione se había "Desmayado"

Le había traído, cuando se le había desmayado en sus brazos. Ya sabía, el impacto tremendo que había causado sobre ella; y no se había atrevido a levantarse desde que había entrado.

La enfermera, le hizo alrededor de "Docenas de preguntas" pero, no atinaba a decir algo coherente. Era la primera vez, que se veía a sí mismo en una situación como aquella. No había, restañado en el hecho de que; había cometido la idiotez más grande en su vida.

¿Por qué quiso llevarle hasta la cama? ¿Quería darle una lección para que, dejase de creerse superior? Pues, ahora dejaría de verle en las clases. ¿Misión existosa?

No se había acostado con ella, no tuvo la "oportunidad" La chica, había estado llorando hasta que; terminó resbalando hacia el suelo. Volvió a vestirla, y simplemente la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Suspiró, su condición no había cambiado en absoluto, y comenzaba a preocuparse en demasía. Observó, como Promfey se detenía a su lado y le observaba con fijación.

- Hay lágrimas en sus ojos- musitó, con cierta tristeza. ¿En realidad no sabe qué sucedió profesor?

Negó, aunque estuvo a punto de hablar. Era mucho mejor, que pensar en un daño irremediable. Sin saber que hacer, decidió levantarse y tratar de solucionar el problema por sí mismo. Ella no podía quedarse paralizada para siempre.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía comunicarse con alguien, y Dumbledore seguro le echaría de Hogwarths si, sabía lo que había hecho. Se maldijo, por el hecho de haberla deseado; de haber querido jugar con sus sentimientos.

_"Piensa Severus, la chica lleva horas en esa condición" "Deberías de poder, encontrar una forma de solucionarlo"_

Mientras meditaba, pasaron por su lado; Potter y Weasly. Parecían muy tensos, y preocupados. Ambos se sentaron a un lado de Hermione y le contemplaron con tristeza. Sí, él era la peor persona en el planeta.

TBC.

Lo siento, me voy al médico para hacerme el chequeo. Luego, le continúo; un saludo.


	3. Aviso

____

_**N/A:** Hola. El capítulo 2 está a medio escribir, me fui para el médico; espero les guste. Besos_

S's Lady


End file.
